


sacred new begginings (that became my religion)

by purplepinkskyes



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: And they were roomates!, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplepinkskyes/pseuds/purplepinkskyes
Summary: The downside of being raised on Sicily to be a motherfucking killing machine — besides childhood trauma — is that you don't get to experience normal shit like everyone does.  So after accomplishing her life-mission, Helena realizes that she missed a lot of things, and alongside cleaning Gotham from the inside out as a vigilante, she makes her new mission to catch up on everything she missed while she was getting herself ready to revenge her family. And everything gets even better then, because Dinah joined her little journey, claiming that it's never too late to have some new beginnings.Helena was pretty sure that having a little crush on her best friend at least once is a part of this. Actually falling in love with Dinah? Not so much.or basically: and they were roommates! + cornelia street by taylor swift.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	sacred new begginings (that became my religion)

**Author's Note:**

> good morning lesbians! how is everyone? i hope you guys are fine and staying at home! 
> 
> well, this is my first work posted here that isn't an oneshot, so i should warn you guys that the opening chapter may suck a lot lmao
> 
> the title is based on "cornelia street", by my lord and savior taylor swift, and if you want to learn more about the song, i totally recommend to listen it while you read this! also, idk if this street really exists on gotham, but for drama's sake, let's pretend it does
> 
> any tips or advice are really welcomed, since i don't have much experience writing and english isn't my first language, so let me know in the comments if there's anything i can do better or if you guys like it! if anyone wants to slide into my dms to talk or anything, my twitter user is @crossbowcanary and my tumblr user is @jankyassclown
> 
> now enough with my bullshit, i hope y'all like it!

When Helena came back to Gotham, she didn't expected normal stuff to happen.

Before she came back, she did her research and learned about the crazy shit that started to happen since she left: a man now dressed like a fucking bat, and somehow, the crime managed to get even worse since her family was killed, so she expected the worse.

Well, the only thing she didn't expected was fighting alongside a cop, a singer that literally had a killer voice, and a janky ass clown to protect a _kid_. And she even ended up being a fucking vigilante after all, so Helena believed that she'd gotten her fair share of craziness.

But normal wasn't exactly the word Helena would use to describe the situation right now.

Turns out that going out to a club with the ex girlfriend of a man who pissed off basically the whole city and an ex cop wasn't the smartest thing to do, and it really showed now that they were on Harley's — stolen from Dinah — car, running away as fast as they could before anyone reached them.

Helena let out a giggle as her hair flew with the wind, and she didn't knew exactly if it was because of the alcohol from the drinks they managed to get before all hell broke lose or if it was the adrenaline, that was definitely stronger than the drinks in the bar.

“I suppose we're not coming back there for the next girl's night.” Harley remarked hesitantly.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Dinah retorted, probably mad for Harley almost getting them killed _and_ for stealing her car. The retort made Helena gasp, but soon enough the smile she had before came back to her lips.

“I understood the reference!”

“Oh shit,” Renee snorted, amazed by the way Helena seemed a little bit out of herself. “Crossbow is a fucking lightweight!”

“Am not!” She slurred, frowning and lifting her hand to show three fingers. “I've only had three drinks!”

“You didn't gave her drugs, did you, Harley?” Dinah asked, trying to ignore the way her heart felt warm when Helena tilted her head confused.

“Do you think I even had the time to gave her some good shit before someone tried to fucking kill me?”

“I swear to God I can't deal with you motherfuckers.” Renee mumbled, while drinking from the little bottle she brought from home.

“I could expect this from anyone but Helena. She looks like she could hold her liquor even better than Renee!” The canary argued, finding herself smiling back at Helena, who was looking at her with a dumbfounded smile.

“No one can outdrink this bitch.” Harley pointed at Renee, who slapped her hand.

“More respect with your elders, dickhead.”

“Okay, so where are we going? I wasn't going to pull an all-nighter because the kid has school tomorrow, so where should I drop your asses?”

“You can drop me off at the next corner, God knows the weird shit you would pull on me if you found out my address.”

“You're so rude when you're drunk.” Harley complained with a pout, and then looked at Helena. “What about you, hot stuff? Where do you want me to drop ya?”

“Uh, do you know that motel downtown?”

“Yeah, but don't ask me how.”

“Wait, are you living in that shithole?” Renee scoffed, looking disgusted and curious at the same time.

“In my defense...” Helena started, but frowned once she realized Renee was right. “Well, I have none. I just didn't liked any of the apartments I saw.”

"I rent a place on Cornelia Street." Dinah said casually, and Helena frowned. When Dinah saw the confused look Helena have her, she only smiled — which was a thing she seemed to be doing a lot these days when Helena was around —. “Rant is a bit out of my league, but it was an easy arrangement and I had to move out of my old place because of that whole Sioni's thing. It's a bigger place than my old apartment, and it has two bedrooms. I could use a roommate, you know?”

Helena didn't knew if it was the alcohol or the feeling in the bottom of her stomach that made her smile, and she nodded with a little bit more of confidence than sober Helena would.

“Yeah. Why not?”


End file.
